Full Circle
by Emilie Rose
Summary: Picks up at the end of the 1925 silent film. What if Erik was not drowned by the mob, but saved by... something. This is my father's creation. Give him a chance, please!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm posting this because it's really good, but I didn't write it. My father did! No! Don't leave! It's not as bad as it sounds! Tee hee, I'm so mean!**

**Anyway, I told him I'd put it up, so here it is. The story picks up at the end of the Lon Chaney silent film. If you haven't seen it yet, you should. Poor Erik!**

**These characters belong to M. Leroux. Enjoy the read!**

Full Circle

The Death, Rebirth and Death of the Phantom of the Opera

Chapter One

I thought my life was over on that fateful night. I had hoped it would be. All I dreamed of was ruined forever. The blows from the crowd could not dull the pain Christine had inflicted on me. As I sank into the Seine, I embraced the darkness I had sought my whole life.

Then to my amazement I was pulled to safety. I was dragged to a tunnel built into the wall along the bank. Was I being rescued from death so more pain could be administered to me, or had I finally found the compassion I never had in life at the moment of my death? I knew I didn't have a chance of surviving the beating I had just sustained, but I hoped at last someone was finally showing me kindness. I lay on my back blind to everything for the blood in my eyes. Pain was no longer a sensation. All I sensed was ringing in my ears as I felt my life slipping away.

Then suddenly I did feel pain. A sharp stab in the side of my neck. I felt the rush of what little blood I had left mingle with what felt like molten lead. The pain was so intense, I finally passed out.

I awoke in a darkened room, to find myself cleaned and unbruised. How long must I have been unconscious for my wounds to heal and what miracle physician could have saved my battered body? I rose but found it hard to walk. I was still weak and unsteady. I made my way to the large wooden door and pulled on the heavy metal handle to find the answers to my many questions. The door led to a long corridor and to a staircase at its far end. I descended the stone steps. When I reached the bottom, I was in a large foyer with an immense chandelier. It reminded me of all that had happened on the last night I could remember.

Then I was interrupted in my thoughts by a woman's voice. " Don't dwell on old memories. That time for you is over now. You have much to learn as you begin anew." I turned to see her standing in the arch of an opened door. She was wearing a long red dressing gown. The light from the fire in the room behind her made it look transparent. She had a long lean athletic body. Strong but shapely. Her golden hair flowed down around her shoulders. That hair and her chiseled features would have made her look like an angel. But one look into her eyes and one could see there was no angel inside.

The sight of her and all that was troubling my mind made the words stick in my throat. "H,H,How?, Wh, Who?" "Ah!" she said, "very eloquent. You have me to thank for your situation. Though I promise it was for selfish reasons I saved your pitiful soul. Come in and sit, I'll enlighten you to your fate." I followed her into the next room and she pointed to a large throne like chair which I fell into. She poured herself a drink and offered me one by asking, "Hungry?" I shook my head no, not speaking, but not taking my eyes off of her hypnotizing form. "So at last we meet Opera Ghost. Yes, I know of you. The Phantom … oooh, please! A woman taints your decisions and makes you weep. Not only a woman, but that shallow child! I had respect for you once. I watched as you grew, honing your many talents and loathing mankind. Then as all men do, you disappointed me. You gave into your silly fantasies. 'Love me, love me', oh please, you make me sick! I gave up my interest in you. I have no time for such weakness. Still, I took my meals at the opera. I do love the music and the spectacle. It was thrilling to watch all that pulsating activity. It stirred my appetite. See a show and finish with a midnight snack. I was there that night you finally lost it. Did you truly think she would go away with you just because you wrote some songs? What an ego! I watched as they chased you and finally used your head as a timpani drum. Then throw you into the Seine. I remembered your talents and how I admired you for them. How we each had an equal hatred for those around us. So, for the love of your music and a possible comrade in arms, I took what little life you had left and gave you immortality."

I was stunned! Was I dreaming? Could this be true? I heard of such things but never believed. Listening to her voice, watching the way she moved and seeing into those eyes, my God those eyes!, I realized this was to be my new horror. Hated and shunned from the world because of my abhorrent face, I was now to be hated and shunned because of my abhorrent appetite. Blood! As she saw the realization in my face and the horror I felt, she took pleasure in my torment and laughed.

**End chapter 1. What did you think? Please review to me, and I'll let my father read your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! Monsieur Leroux still owns the characters… except Enchantra!**

Chapter Two

She left me alone with my thoughts. For hours I paced the room, staring into the fire or out into the night. My mind raced. What had become of me! Thought to be a fiend, a monster my whole life, but only a poor wretched misfit. Now man's perception of me had materialized. I was a monster! Yes, I had murdered before. First my cruel keeper who abused me as a child. Then those fools at the opera house. They had to be taught a lesson. They had to see they could not toy with the Phantom. But now murder will become a way of preservation for me. Murder my only means of survival. Enchantra had told me I would soon be feeling the pangs of my new addiction. Told me I would not be able to resist and soon come to embrace the craving to feed.

I was livid. What had she done to me? I would pay her back for this somehow. Then as the evening progressed and I contemplated my fate, I began to see things in a new light. She had explained how I would have more power than I could ever imagine. I would be able to bend man's will to do my bidding. I would be invincible, immortal. Yes! This was my reward for enduring all I had. I would get my revenge on all those who wronged me. First Raoul, who had blackened my love's heart against me. She will turn her face from him in horror, as she did to me, when I finish with him. Then those idiots who took over my opera house. They'll pay for not following my demands. Oh! How I'll enjoy silencing that screech owl, Carlotta.

As I plotted the justice I would bestow on those vermin, I continued to pace the room. I stopped dead in my tracks at a sight I never dreamed of seeing. I had always resigned myself to my deformed fate. Never wishing my lot to be different so others would accept me, I sought only for those who would care for me despite my grotesque affliction. Taunted, scorned and abused, I vowed to repel all thoughts of companionship and take comfort only in my music.

I became frozen in front of the large wall mirror in my room. Could someone be watching me from behind the mirror as I had done to Christine? No, it was my reflection, though not a reflection I knew. I seemed taller and more muscular. The thin wisps of hair that hung from my bald and veined scalp had bloomed into a thick black mane that draped over my shoulders like a shawl. But the most astonishing transformation was the face that was soaking this image in. Staring in disbelief I walked up close to the mirror, studying and touching a sight I had never dared to dream. All my deformity had disappeared. My eyes gazed upon the most handsome man I had ever seen. What wonders had transformed this beast into a god? All was more than I could have prayed for if I had believed in a higher power. Then I froze once more. I stared into my eyes for the first time. They were not my eyes, they were hers. Staring back at me was the same intensity, power and evil I had seen after I woke from my attack. That same energy that was in my beautiful savior's angelic face that made me so aware she was no angel.

I truly was a god. No, not a god, devil. For I now started to feel the hunger Enchantra had forewarned. "Did I hear the dinner bell?" I turned to see her looking at me. "I believe I have" she laughed, "you've assimilated quickly. You look beautiful. Nothing can harm you now. Even your old wounds are healed." She handed me a drink and sat down sipping her own. She was looking at me intently and seemed to be pleased by what she saw. "A few things you must know before we start. First, you must always be indoors before sunrise. The light of day can burn us as if it were fire. Which brings me to my next point. Fire will destroy us as well. These are our only enemies, but extremely deadly they are. There is no recovery from the damage done by these foes. Heed my warning. Over the years I have lost many a companion to these two adversaries. No, you are not my first, my dear. I've been around a long time. Now please don't ask how long, I wouldn't be able to guess. Beside, it's impolite to ask a lady her age."

She swallowed the last of her drink and I did the same. Then she laughed that laugh of hers and asked, "Like it?" I must admit I loved it. It was the sweetest nectar I had ever tasted. "Let's go get some more" she said and walked out the door. I realized immediately what she meant. Blood! I was drinking blood! But it did not taste like I remembered blood to be. It was an invigorating, insatiable elixir. Addicted as she said I would become, I was. I followed after her in a quest for more.

**You like? You hate? Let Monsieur Rose (father of Emilie Rose) know your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And so begins chapter Three! Enjoy! M. Leroux, not M. Rose, owns the characters.**

Chapter Three

We entered a carriage waiting outside our dwelling. As we pulled away I could see the building had once been a church. She seemed to read my thoughts and said, "I knew it would be perfect the moment I laid eyes on it. I do hope you see the irony. Oh, please have a sense of humor. Don't be such a gloomy opera ghost. Lighten up my love, you are about to have more fun than you ever imagined. Tell me what you wish for and you shall have it." "Revenge" I said, "I want them all to pay." "Yes, well… let's get it out of your system." she said, then yelled to the driver to take us to the opera house.

We exited the carriage and made our way up the steps of the opera house. I noticed immediately everyone staring at us and making way as if for royalty. "Get used to it my dear" she said, "we have a haunting and hypnotizing effect on these creatures. You'll find you only have to ask and they will bend to your will. It makes it so easy." An usher greeted us and Enchantra ask for an audience with the managers. We were immediately shown to their office and told they would be sent for.

As we waited, she explained that it had been over a month since she rescued me, waking just in time for the reopening of the opera tonight. Just then the door flew open and in stormed those two fools who thought they could take over my opera house. "Who is so bold to summon us here on the night of our grand opening?" demanded the shorter of the two. "I am called Enchantra, monsieur. I have a request of you gentlemen." Instantly their attitudes softened. They looked at us as if we were lost loves returned from a long absence. "Excuse my partner Madam, Sir," said the taller one, "what can we do to please you?" "You can tell the usher to escort us to your private box for tonight's performance," replied Enchantra. "With pleasure," said the shorter man, exiting and quickly returning. "Done," he said, "but first you must join us for a drink." Laughing, Enchantra rose from her seat, "Exactly what I had in mind," she said. Then she smiled a broad grotesque smile exposing two long pointed fangs. Both managers seemed to have woken from their trance in horror and backed away. Before the short one could cry out, Enchantra was upon him in a flash. She moved so quickly I scarcely noticed. She grabbed him by the hair, pulled back his head and sunk her fangs deep into his neck. As she stood there feeding, the other manager looked on in horror. Unable to utter a sound, for fear had taken his voice, he backed away from the sight in front of him. Backed away into my waiting arms.

We left the office and found the usher waiting for us. He escorted us to the managers' private box. We sat in their seats awaiting the start of the performance. Enchantra look at me and then removed a scarf from her bag. "You must watch your table manners my dear" she chuckled. She wrapped the scarf around my neck, covering some blood I had spilled on the front of my shirt. "Relax," she said, "I know how you feel. It's even more energizing when it's fresh. I told you it would be like a drug. It will make you feel powerful and you'll want more. But you must learn to control your feelings, or like an addict, it will destroy you." "I need to move, I can't sit still right now," I said, "I'll be back before the opening curtain."

I made my way through the opera house and found myself in the performers' quarters. I realized I had unconsciously been seeking Christine. I wanted her to see me. No longer deformed, she would be able to see the feelings I have for her and love me. Then I passed by a door and heard the cackling sound I had come to hate. Carlotta! She was singing, no murdering my music. No time for a new production, they would be performing the same opera as on the night the house closed. My opera, Don Juan. I could not let this crow ruin my music. Not the music I wrote for Christine. Those words were meant to be sung from Christine's lips, not this harpy's beak! I entered Carlotta's dressing room and silenced that wretched noise for good.

I returned to the managers' box and kicked something on the floor. The usher's body was slumped over in the corner. "Don't look at me like that," Enchantra said, "your not going to put me on a diet are you? Besides, they're not fattening. Where have you been? You would have missed the opening if it wasn't delayed for some reason. I wonder what's keeping them?" Then the director came on stage to make an announcement. "Ladies and gentleman, please excuse our delay. We will soon start our performance. Unfortunately our star has seemed to have taken ill and left. She's nowhere to be found and we can not wait any longer. We now present Don Juan, with Christine Daae singing the lead." Enchantra looked at me, smiled and said, "We're two of a kind for sure, my dear opera ghost," and then she laughed till the music finally drowned her out.

**Comments, please? My father desires your words of praise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, it seems people are enjoying this, so here goes! My father thanks you for the reviews, and would once again like to clarify that he owns no one but Enchantra and me until I'm 18.**

Chapter Four

I rarely left the opera house in the old days. When I did, I stayed in the shadows and avoided contact with others. Tonight, after hearing Christine

sing my opera, Enchantra and I walked boldly through the streets of Paris. We laughed together as we enjoyed the sights, sounds and even the smells of the night. My senses were so sharp, it was as if I never felt them before. All the feelings and experiences I had this evening made me want to pour out my soul in music. Enchantra sensed my feelings and hailed a carriage to take us back to our lair. The old church had a magnificent organ which made a beautiful sound in the abandoned cathedral. Enchantra sat staring out the window into the starry night, listening to me play. I played with a fever I never had before. My compositions took on a supernatural tone as if channeled by departed masters. The music flowed out of me as fast as my thoughts raced. I was in ecstasy as I played for hours. Then Enchantra bid me to stop. She rose and pulled the heavy curtain across the window. "Dawn is breaking," she said, "You can continue to play all day if you like. You'll find you have no need for sleep any longer. I'll be able to hear you and your music will inspire me. I'll spend the day down in my chambers painting. Yes, that's my pleasure. I was an artist in my past life. I guess it's the reason I love Paris so. I could have settled in Italy I suppose, but Italians give me heartburn." She laughed all the way down to her rooms.

We returned to the opera house that evening. We knew there would be no performance. They had found the bodies of the managers, the usher and Carlotta. We didn't bother to remove them last night. Enchantra said it would be time to move on. Too many questions were surrounding the theater. What with the Phantom and now these murders, it wasn't worth the risk. She told me we would find another place to sup and she would show me how to hide our deeds. But I had to go back one more time. I had unfinished business. The authorities would be questioning everyone, which meant Christine would be there. So would that pompous Raoul, pretending to protect her.

Our power over these mortals made us able to move about the theater freely. Enchantra said she had seen some tasty ballerinas she wanted to meet and went off warning me not to be too long. I went to Christine's dressing room to wait for her. I wasn't the only one with that idea. As I walked in, there sat Raoul. He rose, "May I help you sir?" he asked. I smiled, how convenient. A moment passed as I contemplated how best to rid myself of this rodent. "Didn't your mother teach you it's impolite to stare?" I said. "Oh, so sorry, monsieur," he answered, "you look so familiar to me, but then again not. And, well, it's just, just your eyes." "Ah! Yes, my eyes," I said "they do have an effect on some. But do you find them more impressive than these?!" I grinned, baring my fangs. He jumped back at the sight of them, falling over a small table. I was on him before he hit the floor.

It was some time before Christine returned. She was shocked to find a stranger in her room. "My dear, I've been waiting for you," I said, "waiting my whole life it seems." "I'm sorry monsieur," she replied, "I didn't know you'd be here. I thought only to find my love, Raoul." "And is this how you treat those you love?" I asked, "By making them wait? What other cruelties have you bestowed on those who show you affection?" "Do I know you sir?" she questioned, "You seem so familiar, yet I can not place the face." "Ah, the face. That's where the trouble lies my dear." I answered her, "Faces always cloud reasoning. Take your love, Raoul. Such a pretty face, yet such an ass! You cling to him while someone who deserves you more is cast aside. All because of the face. Look closely at this face. Think of someone who once loved you. Listen to his voice. Tell me that you remember your angel of music, my Christine!"

She screamed with her eyes. She knew it was true, but could not comprehend the possibility. "Your master is back!" I yelled, "Without deformities that keep us apart. Now you can be with me not for just a lifetime, but for eternity. I forgive you your sins against me and I shall give you immortality! Just say you love me, my Christine." "No! No!" she cried, "It's Raoul I love. Please let me be! I don't know how you did this, but I shall never love you. You are more hideous to me than ever!"

I was blind with rage. "Again you betray me, you damn Delilah!" I screamed. "Hideous you say. As hideous as your precious Raoul? See if you still love him now!" I pulled back the curtain to reveal a Raoul she had never seen before. I hadn't killed Raoul when I pounced on him. I just drained him enough so I could do as I would with him. Before Christine returned to her room I had time to transform Raoul in my old image. With my strength I ripped the hair from his scalp, leaving it torn and bloody. Then my sharp fingernails went to work on that pretty face Christine had so admired. He was barely clinging to life, but not dead yet.

I waited for her to scream in terror and run from the room, but she did not. Instead she fell at his feet crying. "Oh my love, I'm so sorry" she wept. Kissing his bloody face and telling him she loved him, till he died in her arms. I no longer felt love for her, only loathing. How could she not want me after my transformation, yet still love Raoul after his? I pulled her up and held her in my arms. No longer wishing to embrace her in love, I gave her the final embrace of death.

**Comments anyone?**


	5. Epilogue

**Last chapter! Hope you're all enjoying. Neither my father nor I own these characters- except Enchantra. She's my daddy's little girl!**

Epilogue

I wandered the streets of Paris all night, never meeting up with Enchantra. By now she's probably back at the old church, for it's getting close to dawn. I have no desire to return to her. No desire to continue the life she promised would last forever. I feel no pity for Christine's fate. I no longer have any love for her. That is my torture. That love is what made my life bearable. The only glimmer of light in my dark existence. With love in your heart you can carry any burden. Now all is lost. Even my heart has turned black.

So I find myself standing in the very spot were it all started. On the banks of the Seine were I was beaten, thrown in the water and left for dead. Where I was rescued by someone more evil than I. Where I began my journey to extinguish the only good I had in me. The love for someone else.

Standing here, I've come full circle. Back to where it all began. Back to where it should have ended. And so it shall. My senses are so acute as I watch the day break over Paris. I can see the brightness of the sun in my eyes, feel the heat upon my skin, smell the burning of my flesh, hear the sound of my splash and taste the river in my mouth.

**Okay, so what did you think? Pretty please review! (Even my dad deserves fans.)**


End file.
